


Nostalgia

by MoonGrey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: #korvira, F/F, Korvira Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGrey/pseuds/MoonGrey
Summary: Kuvira rememora su vida desde la caída del Imperio Tierra y a través del encierro. Sintiendo nostalgia de lo que no puede ser y nunca ha sido.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nostalgia

Nostalgia

Hace ya dos años que tengo el arresto domiciliario en Saofu. Es mucho mejor que mi encierro en la prisión de máxima seguridad del Loto Blanco, estar encadenada casi todo el día, fuertemente custodiada incluso para aliviarme, sin poder lavarme regularmente... Me sentí un poco sorprendida cuando llegó Korra un día a pedirme ayuda, yo tenía dos días que no me dejaban asearme y me sentía terrible, pero verla, ver una cara amable en medio de la indiferencia o el claro desprecio de mis guardias, representó un alivio. Aunque las noticias que me trajo disminuyeron un poco esa sensación, a la vez me presentaron material nuevo para mis cavilaciones.

Ver al Avatar me llevó a esos momentos en los que creí que había muerto. El mundo espiritual es tan hermoso y rico... comprendí que uno de mis pecados había sido profanar no solo las lianas espirituales nuevas en Ciudad República, sino un árbol tan antiguo e inmenso como lo es el del pantano. Sigo esperando que mi profanación no le haya costado la vida a algo tan sagrado.

A pesar de que solo estuvimos ahí unos momentos, si cierro los ojos todavía puedo verlo claramente. Su cielo iluminado como dicen las leyendas de las Luces Danzantes en el cielo en el Polo Norte, árboles de formas chinescas y retorcidas, sus suelos de tantos colores. Saofu es un valle hermoso y también las grandes planicies de los alrededores de Ba Sing Se, pero no es comparable.

Solo recuerdo el resplandor de la muerte, en la forma del rayo que yo misma dispare. Parece ser la metáfora perfecta para mi vida. Yo me cause cada dolor y perdida a mí misma. Cuando abrí los ojos y vi ese mundo tan vasto y hermoso, lo primero que pensé es que yo provoqué mi muerte, y a pesar de eso, no era tan malo. Pero Korra me dijo que seguíamos vivas. Por lo menos no tenía que incluir en mi lista de pecados, matar al Avatar.

Ahora sé qué... No podría seguir viviendo si yo hubiera causado eso. Yo vi a Korra sacrificarse por la Nación del Aire. No pude presenciar la hazaña de que haya derrotado al Loto Rojo, pero la vi cuando su padre la traía en brazos, desmayada y casi moribunda. En esos momentos ni siquiera era mi amiga, simplemente era el Avatar y amiga de mi mentora, pero su ejemplo de abnegación me conmovió y en cierto modo, eso contribuyo a mi decepción con Su, porque ella podría haber seguido el ejemplo de nuestro Avatar y sacrificarse por el Reino, nadie le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con el trono, sino simplemente que ayudara a estabilizar las cosas mientras el siguiente en la línea dejaba de ser un adolescente engreído. Tenía el apoyo, los recursos, el apellido Beifong, y prefirió encerrarse en sus muros de platino... En fin. Ahora comprendo un poco más sus razones, pero no es fácil para mí cuando recuerdo todo desde el principio.

Cuando Korra estuvo aquí, me admiré de su fuerza y la capacidad que tuvo para domar al metal tan pronto y me dí cuenta de su cercanía con Asami Sato. Desde entonces podría jurar que ya tenían algo. Yo seguí mi camino y me enamoré de Baatar en el proceso. Es un hombre inteligente y comprometido, era muy dulce conmigo. No he dejado de amarlo... pero el desdén que me mostró después, aunque fuera con toda la razón del mundo, con los meses, fue marchitando el sentimiento. En cambio... Korra no solo me dio otra oportunidad personalmente, sino que me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo, a mi familia, que yo podía ser más todavía. No era una tirana... Perdí el control, mi visión. Ella recordó las cosas buenas que había hecho y me dio el beneficio de la duda. Nos hicimos amigas... y sé que ahora sufre.

Nos escribimos regularmente, a veces viene a visitarme. Venía con Asami, pero las dos últimas visitas ha venido sola. No quería decir nada, pero yo la notaba triste. He insistido en mis cartas, y justo ahora se atreve a decirme la verdad. Tiene problemas con Asami. Ella se dedica tanto al trabajo que le ha quitado calidad a su relación, y Korra la siente cada vez más fría. Yo me siento terrible.

En los últimos meses, recordándola, leyéndola, se volvió tan importante. Cada carta la espero con ansías, cada palabra la espero hambrienta. Cada visita se volvió a la vez la luz, y una tortura. Comportarme porque sabía que no había esperanza. Soportar los celos cuando comprendí mis sentimientos por fin. No había nada qué hacer... Hasta ahora. Es mi amiga, casi mi única amiga. Y la deseo. La amo. Me enamoré del Avatar. Debo ser una entre miles. Con su sonrisa, su carisma, su abnegación y entrega. Además de su fuerza y su belleza. Ahora que su relación se tambalea... ¿debería aconsejarla que se esfuerce, que comprenda, que busque la manera de arreglar las cosas? ¿Que si ya no es feliz ahí, debe alejarse y comprender que las cosas terminan? ¿qué es lo que haría una amiga de verdad?

No lo sé... pero ahora han pasado casi otros dos años. Korra sostuvo las cosas con Asami durante casi otro año, pero al final los problemas pudieron más. Ahora está sola y yo sigo mordiendo el puño para no lanzarme a sus brazos cada que viene a verme. Ahora es mucho más seguido. A veces viene con Opal y Bolin en Jugoso, que vienen a visitarnos a todos. Mi relación con Opal es mucho mejor ahora, hemos hablado ampliamente y resuelto todas las diferencias. Pero Korra es mi mejor amiga. No puedo evitar mirar al cielo cada noche e imaginar ese fabuloso cielo lleno de Luces Danzantes, mirándolo junto a mi Avatar. La nostalgia me puede y a veces sólo los días que recibo sus cartas me levanto o salgo de la cama, y creo que Su se ha dado cuenta. Korra cada vez está más tranquila. Aceptando la realidad de que Asami prefirió el trabajo y sus responsabilidades, aunque siguen siendo amigas. Su tranquilidad me arrastra más a ella. Es una fuerza a la que no me puedo resistir.

_"Kuvira, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal esa última plática con antiguos miembros del ejército?_

_Yo casi termino mis asuntos en casa. Extrañaba mucho a mis padres ¡Y no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente tener tanta nieve a tu alrededor! No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que también extrañaba mi hogar. Ojalá pudieras venir algún día, te mostraría las grutas silenciosas, el lugar de entrenamiento de Avatar Kuruk, mi antigua casa, donde encontré a Naga y si fuera posible, te traería al festival de las Luces. Mi padre ha hecho mucho para recuperar lo sagrado del festival, pero sigue siendo divertido también... "_

Las cartas de Korra cada vez son más animadas. Parece que al fin se está reencontrado consigo misma. Cuando viene, me mira con un brillo tan increíble, que me hace amarla más. Me hace sentir nostalgia de un sentimiento que nunca he conocido. No puedo llamarlo esperanza, porque entonces tendría alguna oportunidad.

Me despierto temprano, hoy al fin llega. De nuevo viene mi Avatar. Aunque no sea por verme a mí, yo estoy feliz. Tiene asuntos oficiales con Su, pero por las tardes de toda la semana, será solo mía. Le estoy dando clases de danza. Se siente tan bien tenerla cerca, y verla sudar es lo más delicioso del mundo.

La última vez... Sentí una tensión con ella, que jamás antes habíamos tenido. Su mirada choca con la mía, estamos tan cerca, y sólo por un segundo puedo sentir su respiración contra mi piel. Se aleja y se disculpa torpemente por haber errado el ritmo del giro. Le digo que no importa y volvemos a comenzar. Ahora lo hace excelente, pero está rígida. ¿A dónde se fueron sus movimientos de Maestra agua?

Estoy lista al lado de Su para recibirla, en una ropa bastante tradicional del Clan de Metal. Baja del dirigible y me sonríe, tímida. Ella jamás es tímida. No conmigo. No con Su. Mi corazón se acelera y Su nos mira de hito en hito, a cada una. No le puedes ocultar nada a esta mujer. Por fin avanza y abraza a Su, a mí también y la siento temblar. Me sonríe de nuevo, llena de promesas, sus ojos me miran de un modo nuevo. Mi nostalgia se estremece. Sus días están contados.

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot participa en la semana 2020 #korviraweek   
> Día 1. Longing  
> Originalmente publicado en FFN en mi otro seudonimo MoonGray13


End file.
